A lead frame is one of components of a semiconductor package together with a semiconductor chip.
The lead frame serves as a lead to connect the outside and the inside of the semiconductor package with each other while serving as a frame to support the semiconductor chip.
Meanwhile, a lead frame according to the related art is used by plating a heterogeneous metal layer or an alloy layer on a substrate used as a base of the lead frame. The heterogeneous meal layer or the alloy layer prevents impurities of the substrate from being spread or prevents the substrate from being oxidized. In addition, the heterogeneous metal layer or the alloy layer can improve the adhesive strength with resin for an epoxy mold compound (EMC) in a packaging process.
However, when the heterogeneous metal layer or the alloy layer is plated on the surface of the substrate, the manufacturing cost may be increased. Particularly, when a heterogeneous material is plated, the adhesive strength with the substrate is low, so that defects may occur.